Sherman Snaps
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: When Sherman is attacked by a giant wolf on the way home from school, things start to change within him. he begins eating like an animal, he snarls at people when he's angry with them, and he also howls at the moon! Mr. Peabody and Penny have a pretty clear idea what is happening to Sherman. But can they save him from giving into the darkness of Lycanthropy? Rated T
1. Wolf Attack

** A/N: This is a story where Sherman starts to show weird behavior, cravings for food, even scratching himself on the arms and the hair. So, here we go. I give you 'Sherman Snaps' (Title is a parody on 'Ginger Snaps'). Enjoy!**

Mr. Peabody woke up and stretched his arms out with a big yawn. After getting out of bed, he went over to the bedroom of his adopted son, Sherman. He was still sleeping and he had a 'Divergent' book open by his lap. Peabody smiled as he put a bookmark where he was in the book now and placed it on the desk.

"Wake up, sleepy head. It's a school day" Peabody said gently shaking his son. Sherman yawned and stretched his arms. He rubbed his eyes and reached to grab his glasses, by the only kept tapping on the nightstand with his palm. Peabody silently giggled at this. Peabody picked the glasses up and placed them on his son's face.

"There you are" Sherman then got up and stood in front of his dad.

"Good morning, Mr. Peabody" Sherman said as he kicked the blankets off his feet.

"Good morning, Sherman. Like I said, you have school today. But as I say 'TGIF'" said the white Beagle.

"Didn't you invent that one?" Sherman asked as he put on his school uniform and shoes.

"Yes, the same time I invented the fist-bump" Peabody said as he walked out the door and Sherman walked out behind him.

As Mr. Peabody made Sherman his lunch, he was watching the news on TV at the same time.

"The carnage continues as yet ANOTHER body was found completely torn to shreds and covered in what appear to be claw marks. This is the ninth victim of the killer animal on the loose. The national forest organization assumes it to be a large bear" said the reporter on the news. Peabody sighed and picked the remote up.

"Killer animal my tail" said Peabody as he shut the TV off.

"This is clearly a hoax of a crazy everyday serial killer who uses the hunting techniques of animals to kill his victims and pin the blame on innocent creatures" said Peabody as he placed a peanut-butter and banana sandwich in a plastic bag in Sherman's lunch and walked over to his son.

"Here you go, your lunch" said Peabody as he walked over to his son who was watching the news article on the supposed 'Animal' killing victim on the large TV. Sherman took the bagged lunch and got up.

"Come along, Sherman. We'd better get going" said Peabody. Sherman nodded and followed him to the motorcycle and sidecar.

After a fifteen minute long drive to Susan B. Anthony Elementary School, Peabody and Sherman exchanged hugs and Peabody spoke to his son.

"Remember, I won't be home until late. Penny is going to walk you home after school" Peabody said.

"Why?" asked the auburn haired boy.

"Because that so-called 'Killer Animal' is still out there and I don't want anything bad happening to you. Besides, Penny is taking karate classes now and she can protect you if you need to" Peabody pointed out. Sherman knew that his father wanted his son to be protected, especially after the WABAC incident and how Ms. Grunion tried to take him away from his canine father.

"Alright, Mr. Peabody" Sherman said as he walked up the stairs to his class. Little did he know that in the bushes were bright yellow eyes staring at Sherman as he entered the building. The eyes faded into the darkness as they backed away further into the bushes.

After six hours passed, the bell rang and school was over. The weekend was starting for the kids.

"Bye, Sherman!" cried out Mason.

"Bye, Mason!" Sherman replied as he walked by Penny. They began walking to the apartment together without saying a word except eying each other.

"What are you staring at?" they asked each other at the same time.

"Me? Nothing. Why?" they said together as well and then just looked away and began blushing. Penny looked up to the sky to see a full moon.

"The moon is pretty tonight, isn't it?" Penny asked Sherman. He looked up and saw the moon. He smiled at the beauty it showed by being in the half-darkened sky.

"Yeah, it is isn't it?" Sherman asked. Just as they were about to take the shortcut through Central Park, they stopped after hearing growling coming from the bushes. Penny put her arm in front of Sherman and their eyes went wide.

"Shh, don't move" she said quietly. The bushes rustled for a while and then it stopped. The two kids sighed in relief and Penny spoke.

"Oh, thank God that scared me" Sherman said plainly and wiped away the sweat that trickled down his forehead.

"Scared me too" Penny replied. Just as when they were about to continue their walking, out of the bushes leaped a giant wolf and it pounced on Sherman.

"W-W-Wolf!" Sherman shouted. Penny had her eyes widened and tried to attack the wolf with a Karate attack, but the wolf raised it's front arm and swiped it. Penny was flung over to a bench where her back hit when she landed.

"Penny!" Sherman shouted. The wolf grabbed Sherman by his ankle with it's teeth and dragged him into the bushes.

"Pennnnyyyyyyyyy!" cried out Sherman. Penny got up and ran after her auburn friend.

"SHERMAN!" she shouted in fright. Just as she was about to enter the woods, she tripped on a rock and saw that there was a dislodged tree branch and a trash can with a fire lit inside it. Penny got an idea.

The wolf had Sherman pinned against a tree. The auburn boy was whimpering in fright and the wolf roared in his face. The giant wolf raised it's claw and scratched Sherman on his stomach where his school shirt and vest was ripped and blood stained the pristine white shirt.

"Ahhh!" Sherman shouted in pain. Then, Sherman tried running away, but the wolf bit Sherman on the lack of his leg and made him trip to the ground.

"Go away!" shouted a familiar voice. It was Penny. She waved a tree branch that was lit on fire in front of the wolf's face and it gave Sherman enough time to get back up and the wolf snarled and growled at them.

"Run!"shouted Penny. She threw the flaming branch at the wolf and she ran out into the streets with Sherman. The wolf started running after them.

"Sherman, you have to keep running" Penny said as she noticed him slowing down and that blood covered his stomach and leg. Sherman tripped and fell from being hurt by the claw marks and the bite.

"Come on, get up! Get up!" Penny cried desperately. Soon, they saw a shadow above them and there was the giant wolf. The wolf roared in their faces and prepared to slash them with it's claws. Both children shut their eyes tightly and prepared for death. Then there was a loud 'THUD' sound and whimpering. The kids opened their eyes to see that the wolf was run over by a black Hummer and it was turned into road kill.

"Did I hit something?" asked the driver.

"Yes, thank you" Penny said with a relived smile and helped Sherman up. She dragged him over to the sidewalk and had his press his back against a fire extinguisher.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna dial 911" Penny said as she took her iPhone 5s out and dialed 9 and 1 twice. Sherman pressed his hands against his bleeding belly.

"Penny, it hurts" Sherman rasped. Penny stroked his cheek with her hand softly with the other holding the phone against her ear.

"I know it hurts. But it won't for much longer, okay?" Penny assured him with tears in her eyes and she could see Sherman was crying too from the pain he was in.

"911 what's your emergency?" asked the operator.

"My friend was attacked by a wolf. He's scratched on his stomach and he got bit on his leg and he's bleeding a lot" Penny said in worry and sweat mixed in with her worried tears.

"We're gonna send an ambulance over. What's your location?" asked the operator.

"We're at 5610 Maple avenue in front of the left entrance to Central Park" she said.

"That means they'll be there in a matter of seconds. So just have him hang in there" said the operator before hanging up. Penny then took her vest off and pressed it against Sherman's bleeding stomach. Sherman hissed in pain and he had tears falling out his eyes.

"Shh, you're gonna be fine" Penny assured him softly. Sherman began to hear sirens and passed out unconscious.

** A/N: So, Sherman was attacked by a giant wolf. And it was also the killer animal everyone was talking about on the news. Now it's dead because it got hit by a Hummer. Now Sherman is on his way to the hospital because he got scratched and bit. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Medical Care

** A/N: In the last chapter, there was a killer animal on the loose. Sherman and Penny have discovered the animal to be a wolf and it scratched and bit Sherman. While trying to run away from the wolf, it got run over and turned to road kill. Now Sherman is at the hospital with Penny getting his bite and scratch treated. Enjoy!**

Mr. Peabody was looking a little impatient and kept looking at the door and his wall clock waiting for Sherman.

"Where is he? He should have been home from school three hours ago" said the beagle irritatedly. He then went back to watching 'South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut' on the TV turning his head away from the clock. Just when Cartman was about to sing something nasty about Kyle's mom, the phone rang. Peabody paused the movie and walked over to the counter where the phone was.

"Who could be calling this late at night?" Peabody asked himself. He picked the phone up and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" he asked into the mic.

"Is this the Peabody residence?" asked a female voice on the other end.

"Yes it is, how may I assist you?" asked the beagle.

"Your son, Sherman and his friend Penny are here at the hospital. We brought them in about three hours ago" said the other person. Peabody's eyes went wide with shock.

"A-Are they okay?" asked Peabody as he spoke with a stutter at the beginning.

"Penny is fine but Sherman got four scratch-marks on his stomach from what appears to be a claw and he's got a bite-mark on his leg. He was unconscious the minute we took him into the ER and fixed the wounds up" said the other person. Peabody began growing worried.

"I'll be there in a few minutes" Peabody said before hanging up and running down to his motorcycle.

After an hour long drive to the hospital (Thanks to traffic!) Peabody arrived at the front desk.

"May I help you?" asked the nurse.

"Yes, I'm looking for Sherman Peabody. He's my son" said the beagle in sheer worry.

"He's on the top floor in room 503. He's getting bandages put on him" said the nurse as she wrote something down and then looked back to Peabody.

"Thank you" said the dog as he ran to the elevator. Once pressing the button, the door opened and he pushed the button for the floor the nurse specified and it took him there.

Meanwhile, in Sherman's hospital room, Sherman was wearing just his shorts and Penny was holding his hand. Dried blood surrounded the bite-mark and the scratches on his body. The doctor came in with disinfectant and gauze. He put the disinfectant on a cloth and pressed it on Sherman's stomach.

"Ssssss" Sherman hissed in pain and he shut his eyes tightly as the pain surged throughout his body. Penny squeezed his hand and it made Sherman feel comfortable.

"It's okay, the stinging won't last very long" Penny said in a calming tone. Soon, the doctor put some more disinfectant on the cloth and did the same on Sherman's leg where the bite was. Sherman hissed again, but it was a quiet one due to Penny's comfort.

"Alright, now we can put the bandages on" said the doctor as he unwrapped the gauze and placed the rag in the sink. The door opened up at a rapid pace and Mr. Peabody ran over to the bed Sherman sat on.

"SHERMAN!" he cried out in worry.

"Mr. Peabody, I'm sorry I didn't come home on time, we..." Sherman apologized but his canine father cut him off.

"I don't care about that now, Sherman. What I care about is that you're safe and not dying" said the dog. The doctor spoke up.

"And he's very lucky. The bite isn't that deep so that one will heal the fastest. As for those claw-marks, those will take about two weeks to fully heal" the doctor said as he walked over to Sherman and began wrapping his bitten leg in gauze.

"What attacked you?" Peabody asked his son.

"It turns out you were wrong about the killer animal being a serial killer. It was a wolf, and I mean it was a HUGE wolf" Sherman explained.

"A wolf? That's what did this?" asked Peabody placing his paw gently on his son's scratched stomach. Penny nodded and then was the next one to talk.

"Yeah, and now it's a road pancake, it got run over by a Hummer while we were crossing the street and it was following us" said the blonde haired girl. The doctor then began putting gauze around the auburn boy's mid-section and finished putting the bandages on.

"You'll have to take this for the next few days or so to stop the pain. It's gonna last for a little while" said the doctor as he filled out a yellow slip of paper and handed it to Mr. Peabody.

"Thank you, doctor. Can he come home tonight?" asked Peabody. The doctor nodded and then he helped Sherman walk to the elevator with Penny's help.

"Do you need a ride home?" asked Mr. Peabody.

"No, I texted them when Sherman got the last of his bandages on. They're on their way to pick me up" Penny explained. After the elevator ride down, the two helped Sherman get in the sidecar and then Mr. Peabody revved up the cycle's engine.

"Have a good night, Penny" Peabody bid her farewell for now.

"Goodnight to you too. I hope you feel better Sherman" said Penny. Sherman just nodded and the two of them left the hospital and back to their apartment.

When they got back to the penthouse, Peabody helped Sherman get changed into his pajamas since his stomach probably hurt from the scratch he got. And it looked like his bitten leg was gonna be limp for a while. After a while. The beagle tucked Sherman into bed. He kissed his forehead and took the boy's glasses off, placing them on the nightstand.

"Try to get some rest, Sherman. It's the weekend and you may as well rest up after what happened today" Mr. Peabody said before going out the door.

"Goodnight, Mr. Peabody, I love you" Sherman said. Peabody stopped and looked behind him.

"I have a fond regard for you too, Sherman" he said before flipping the switch for the lights off and shutting the door. The auburn haired boy then closed his eyes and began sleeping while Mr. Peabody went back to watching the 'South Park' movie in the living room.

Later in the night, it was about 1:23 in the morning. Mr. Peabody fell asleep in front of the TV at the scene where Kenny showed his face for the first time and used his real voice and went to Heaven after saving his friends and saving South Park and everyone began singing the last musical number of the film.

Sherman on the other hand was tossing and turning in his sleep. He was covered in sweat and his pajamas were drenched with it. Sherman began snarling and growling, as well as wincing tightly and grabbing his hair. A few minuted later his knees were raised to his chest and he continues snarling and growling in his sleep.

**A/N: There you have it, Mr. Peabody likes 'South Park' (Just like me! I'm a huge fan!) and Sherman is snarling and growling in his sleep in a cold sweat. Lots more to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	3. Sherman's Monster Appetite

** A/N: So, Sherman just got out of the hospital and Mr. Peabody picked him up. And to top it all off, Sherman was in a cold sweat while he slept and he was growling and snarling in his rest. All those signs say 'Yeah, definitely a werewolf'. So, enjoy!**

Sherman woke up the next morning with a jolt and a gasp. He looked down to see his pajamas were soaking wet. Confused, he then put a hand up to his forehead and felt that he was drenched in sweat. And then he lifted his shirt up to see that his bandages were ruined too.

"Mr. Peabody!" Sherman called out. He then ran a hand through his hair and felt that his hair as well was covered in sweat.

"Sherman are you alright?" asked Peabody as he looked at the sweat-drenched Sherman.

"I guess it must have been hot last night" said Sherman as he got out of bed and began walking and his limp seemed to have vanished from his bitten leg.

"Sherman, remember that you're still pretty weak and your leg might still injured" Peabody warned. Sherman took the bandages off his leg to reveal that the bite mark wasn't there anymore. Peabody was shocked a bit to see Sherman's leg to see that it was healed and examined it.

"Strange, that bite went very deep into your skin, it shouldn't have healed so quickly overnight" Peabody said as he took Sherman's leg and got a closer look to find no trace of a wolf bite anywhere.

"Let me see your stomach" said Peabody. Sherman did as asked and took off the bandages from his midsection. The scratch-marks were there, but they were healed a little bit. In the place of the open cuts were little pink lines in it's place.

"Well, they're still here, but there's no way something could heal so fast" Peabody said as he stared at the almost healed marks. Sherman's scratched stomach growled.

"Oh my. Let's get you changed out of these wet things and get you some breakfast" Mr. Peabody said as he exited the room.

After three minutes, Sherman was dressed up in his normal white t-shirt and black shorts, and he put his glasses on.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Sherman.

"How does an onion and cheese omelet sound?" asked the beagle. Sherman just shrugged and began cooking. While his father was cooking, Sherman's tongue began getting watery and his stomach began growling more. He looked to the fridge and his vision went totally red.

"Grrrrrrr" he snarled in delight and smiled and licked his lips. He ran over to the fridge, opened the door and began digging into everything he could find.

"Sherman, your omelet is ready" said Peabody as he came into the dining room with the food on a plate in his left paw. He looked around to see that Sherman wasn't there.

"Sherman? Hello? Sherman?" Peabody called out. He then began hearing snarling and chewing noises coming from the kitchen, it must have passed his eye when he was cooking and thought Sherman was in the dining room when he was in the kitchen with him the whole time.

"Sherman, what are you doing?" Mr. Peabody asked as he put the plate on the table and walked to the kitchen once again. When he entered, he was surprised to see Sherman eating all the meat out of the freezer and he saw all the fruit and vegetables with bite marks in them and tossed aside on the floor.

"Sherman" Peabody said, getting the boy's attention. He looked to see Sherman's face with specks of meat around his lips and all the meat in the fridge was either half-eaten or fully-eaten.

"Why are you eating out of the fridge like a savage animal?" asked the beagle.

"I dunno, I was... just hungry" Sherman said with his mouth full and turned back to the meat cabinet to be eating sausages and raw ground-beef patties.

"Sherman, stop. You're going to get sick from eating all that. Raw meat is bad for you" Peabody said. Sherman turned his head back to Mr. Peabody and blinked, his eyes were now glowing yellow and his teeth appeared to be sharpened. Sherman then domed an angry look and roared at his father showing his teeth with a voice that wasn't his, this is the voice of a wild and savage animal. Peabody flinched and backed away.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Peabody. Sherman began gagging and in a matter of seconds, a jet black fluid of everything Sherman ate spewed out of his mouth and landed in a black puddle at Peabody's hind paws.

"Oh dear lord this is so disgusting" said the dog as he tried hard not to lose his breakfast as well. Sherman winced and then his eyes were back to normal and his teeth were back to their normal appearance too. Sherman then shook his head and looked everywhere.

"What happened?" asked the auburn-haired seven year old.

"I'll tell you what happened, you ate all the hot dogs, prime rib, pork roast, and bacon from the fridge, your eyes were glowing, your teeth were sharper than usual, you roared at me, and you literally lost your breakfast and now it's sitting at my feet" Mr. Peabody said with a tone that was displeasing.

"Seriously?" asked Sherman with a confused look.

"Does all this look serious to you?" asked Peabody irritatedly. Sherman looked to the fridge to see bitten fruits and vegetables and no meats, and then looked at his own vomit that was right in front of him.

"I really did all that? I don't even remember what happened" Sherman said in defense. Peabody's eyes went wide and then walked over to his son and put a hand on his cheek.

"Do you really not remember a thing?" asked Peabody. Sherman shook his head. The dog then placed his hand on Sherman's forehead and felt that he was cool.

"You don't seem to have a fever. But I'm going to take you to the doctor on Sunday just for cautionary measures. Now go take a hot bath, it'll help settle your stomach down. Don't worry about the puke, I'll clean it up" Sherman nodded and left for the bathroom. Peabody got the mop and began getting it wet under the faucet.

Meanwhile, Sherman was lying down in the bath and he was licking the beck of his left hand.

"Why does this feel so good?" Sherman asked himself. Mr. Peabody walked into the bathroom with a opened up can of 'Sprite' and some aspirin to settle Sherman's stomach down.

"Drink this and take some medicine, it'll help just as much as the bath" Peabody advised as he entered. He then was looking at Sherman licking his hand.

"Sherman, stop that. It's disgusting and you're going to give yourself a hickey or a rash" Peabody scolded. Sherman did as told and placed his hand back in the bath water.

"Thanks" Sherman said as he took the soda and medicine. The boy began coughing and gagging. Peabody began getting more worried.

"Sherman, are you alright?" he asked. Sherman didn't respond. With one final cough and gag, out of Sherman's mouth and into the bath came out an auburn hair-ball.

"Nasty" Sherman said in disgust as he looked at what came out his throat.

"Okay, that is so not normal" Peabody said as he observed the hair-ball in Sherman's bath water. He reached into the tub and picked it up, then threw it in the wastebasket.

"I'm going to go call the doctor, just sit down in there for another half an hour and drink that 'Sprite' up" Peabody instructed before leaving. He picked the phone up, dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up.

"This is Dr. Clarke's office, how may I help you?" asked the lady at the other end.

"Yes, I need to book an appointment tomorrow for my son. Sherman Peabody" said the beagle.

**A/N: Oh yeah, Sherman is changing, and Peabody can see that he's changing, but he doesn't know what's happening for reals. Sherman ate all the mean in the fridge, roared at his own father, threw up black stomach acids, licking his hand, and he coughed up a hairball. This has Lycanthropy written all over it. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	4. Sherman's Transformation

** A/N: In the last chapter, Sherman's bite disappeared, but his scratches are still there as little pink lines. And he also... ate all the meat out of the freezer, howled at Peabody, puked up everything he ate and the vomit was black, he was licking his hand and he coughed a hair-ball up. And that sums the last chapter up to right now. Enjoy!**

The next day, Peabody took Sherman to the doctor to get him examined after everything that happened yesterday morning. Peabody sat outside the doctor's office and read a magazine as he waited for Sherman to be out. The sound of the door opening made Peabody look up to see Dr. Sara Clarke.

"How is he?" asked Peabody as he put the magazine back on the table where he found it and walked up to the doctor.

"I don't see anything wrong with him. He's as healthy as a horse" Dr. Clarke said.

"But what about the vomit? He couldn't have a flu could he?" asked the beagle.

"It was probably just some allergic reaction to something he ate. Or maybe something he ate was spoiled and his stomach was rejecting it" the doctor said walking over to her desk and sat down. Peabody stood over the desk.

"Well, things have been... different since Friday" Peabody said.

"Hmph, how so?" asked Dr. Clarke as she was writing something in a notebook, maybe a day planner.

"Well... never mind. You would think I'm just mimicking something out of a horror movie or something" Peabody said as he walked into the hallway.

Meanwhile, in the doctor's room, Sherman sat down on the examination table and he looked down at his hands to see that his nails were pointy and sharp.

"What the...?" Sherman asked himself. He then placed his hand down on the cloth of the table and scratched at it gently, scratch-marks appeared in the table and cotton came out and some metal springs showed themselves.

"Sherman" a familiar voice said. Sherman jumped off the table and walked up to the door and opened it. Mr. Peabody was right in front of him.

"Ready to go?" asked the beagle. Sherman nodded and they left the doctor's office in silence.

The next day at Susan B. Anthony Elementary, Penny was looking around the halls in search of Sherman.

"Sherman?" she called out. No one answered. Then out of nowhere, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into the boy's bathroom. She looked to see that it was Sherman.

"Sherman, what are you doing? I could seriously get into trouble for being in here" Penny scolded in whispering form.

"Don't worry, I'll explain it if we get caught. But I wanna show you something" Sherman said.

"What is it?" Penny asked. Sherman grabbed Penny's wrist and took her to the large stall at the end of the bathroom. He shut the door and locked it.

"I've been feeling weird all weekend. First, I wake up covered in sweat, I eat all the meat and poultry out of the kitchen, I puked it all out and the vomit was black, I found delight in licking the backs of my hands, I coughed a hair-ball up in the bathtub, my nails are super sharp, and now THIS" Sherman unbuttoned his school vest and then unbuttoned his white shirt to reveal his stomach with the pink scratch marks still on there, only there was auburn hair surrounding them.

"Woah" Penny said with wide eyes.

"Woah? That's all you have to say?" Sherman paused for a minute but then continued talking.

"I can't have a hairy stomach, Penny. That's messed up on so many levels" Sherman said. Penny looked closer at the hairy marks on the boy's stomach and began thinking.

"Sherman, I know this might sound crazy but think about it" Penny said. Sherman buttoned his shirt and vest back up and then looked to Penny.

"What?" Sherman asked.

"You were bitten on a full moon, you have cravings for meat, coughing up hair-balls, nails sharp as knives, how you're hairy" she said. Sherman wasn't amused.

"Hahaha, thank you for taking my worst nightmare so seriously" Sherman laughed sarcastically. He left the boys bathroom leaving Penny in there alone. The bell rang and she peered her head out the door to see if anyone was still out in the halls. Once the coast was clear, she left the boy's bathroom and went for her parents' car.

That night, Penny was taking notes on a movie she was watching in her room. Piled at her feet were movies like 'Red Riding Hood' (The one with Amanda Seyfried and Gary Oldman), 'Underworld', 'Blood and Chocolate', 'The Wolfman', 'Mortal Instruments: City of Bones', and 'The Howling'.

"If Sherman really is a werewolf, than I have to look into this as much as I can" Penny said as she took a note on something that happened in the movie she was watching.

Meanwhile, at the Peabody residence, Sherman and his father were eating dinner in front of the TV. They were watching 'The Amazing Spider-Man' and having oven-baked pizza slices for their dinner. Sherman put his plate on the table as soon as he felt something in his stomach making in hurt. He clutched his stomach tightly and began moaning in pain.

"Sherman, are you alright?" asked in concern. Sherman just nodded and ran to the bathroom. Once he slammed the door and locked it, he began puking more of that black vomit into the toilet. Once he was done, he looked down at his hands to see auburn hair growing them, and his pointy sharp nails were turning black like an animal's claws.

"No, no" Sherman muttered to himself. He then ran over to the mirror to see that his ears were pointy like Vulcan ears and his eyes were yellow instead of their normal brown color. And his teeth were turning pointy and sharp like fangs. Sherman grabbed at his shirt collar and tore his shirt in half to show his chest and the rest of his body growing auburn hair all over it.

"What's happening? What's happening!?" Sherman screamed. He then looked down to feel his shoes getting too small for his feet. He saw that his feet grew larger and auburn hair covered them too, in fact, his toe-nails turned black, pointy, and sharp too. Sherman also looked behind him to see a one foot auburn furry wolf's tail come out the back of his shorts poking out a hole at the middle top of his shorts.

"Oh no! Nonononononono! No! No!" Sherman screamed as he turned back to the mirror to see his nose had been replaced by a black wet nose that a wolf would have. He looked like a wolf only he was more human than wolf. He looked like himself only with auburn fur covering all his body, clawed hands, clawed feet, and a tail.

"No!" Sherman screamed with the end of his 'No!' sounding like a wolf's howl.

Mr. Peabody's ears perked up when he heard the howl coming from the bathroom. Getting up from the couch, he got up and went over to the bathroom door. He knocked but no answer. He knocked again but no answer emerged from the inside.

"Sherman?" asked Peabody. Only sobbing was heard. Mr. Peabody then took a claw hidden deep in his paw and picked the bathroom lock with it. Soon, the door was opened and he saw Sherman totally different, covered in fur, pointed ears, claws, paws, a black wet nose and a tail. His glasses laid on the mat in front of the tub. Sherman was holding himself sobbing.

"Sherman? What's happened to you?" Peabody asked running over to his son and caressing his cheek. Tears fell from the wolf boy's face.

"I don't know. Something's wrong with me" Sherman sobbed before burying his fur-covered face in his furry hands and cried into them.

"D-Don't cry, Sherman. I'm gonna call for some help" Peabody said backing away slowly and ran to the phone. He dialed Penny's cell-phone number.

"Penny, it's Peabody. Get over here right now. It's Sherman, something's wrong with him"

**A/N: There you have it! Sherman's transformation is complete! He is now in his wolf form. He doesn't look much like a wolf, but he's covered in fur, minus the snout, and he's got claws and pointy ears, and his normal hair-style is still there, it's just the same color as his fur. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	5. Beautiful Wolf-Boy

** A/N: Sherman's transformation process is complete. Penny had some suspicions about Sherman being a werewolf and it turns out that she was right after all, what a coincidence. This is where we left off and there is one part in here that I hope will make you laugh. Enjoy!**

Penny just got the phone call from Mr. Peabody and she was in the elevator right now, riding up to the top level of the skyscraper to the penthouse. As she waited, she was reading a book called 'Werewolves: A Field Guide' and looked at a photograph of what appeared to be a tapestry of a large wolf fighting a viking king with a sword in one hand and a spear in the other.

"I can't believe something like this is actually happening" Penny muttered to herself.

**'DING!' **

When Penny heard the lone bell, she shut the book and stepped out the elevator and into Peabody and Sherman's apartment. She walked over to the living area and Sherman was still in his morphed state, and Penny was a little bit surprised to see this being the Sherman she was friends with. Sherman sat on the couch with a blanket covering up his shoulders and midsection, and Peabody was rubbing his lycanthrope son's shoulders in a comforting manner.

"Mr. Peabody" Penny said getting his attention. The beagle looked in front of him to see the girl walking over to Sherman and putting her book down on the coffee table.

"Penny, thank goodness you're here" Peabody said in relief. Sherman spoke up.

"My eyes hurt" he said. Penny noticed that his glasses were still on. She walked over to Sherman and took his glasses off.

"It's because of your glasses. Wolves have enhanced vision, so you won't be needing the glasses when you shift" Penny explained and placed the glasses next to her book on the table.

"Thanks, much better" Sherman said. He didn't know what was happening to him and he was still scared to know why he was like this.

"Penny, did you say 'When you shift'?" Peabody asked. Penny nodded.

"Why did you say that? And what do you mean by 'shift'?" asked the beagle in a confused state.

"Penny, do you know why this is happening?" asked Sherman with a terrified look as he took his blanket off, got on his wolf feet and walked slowly towards the blonde girl.

"Sherman, calm down. Please, I know you're scared but acting like this isn't going to help" Peabody said as he walked over to his son and placed his hands on Sherman's hairy left leg.

"I know how to calm him down" Penny thought to herself. She placed the tips of her fingers on Sherman's stomach and began wiggling them.

"Who's a good werewolf? You are! You are!" Penny cooed and Sherman began laughing and fell backward onto the hardwood floor and let Penny continue tickling his furry belly.

"Hahahahahaha! Penny, stohahahahap it!" Sherman begged for his blonde friend to stop, but she continued anyways.

"Penny, did you call Sherman a werewolf?" Peabody asked. Penny stopped ticking Sherman's stomach and got up.

"Yeah. I did some research when I got home from school and I found some pretty interesting stuff you might wanna hear" Penny said as she took her book off the table and walked into the kitchen with Mr. Peabody. Once at the table, she opened up the book and turned to a specific page that showed a werewolf standing on a large rock and howling at a blood-red moon.

"Are you implying that my son is a werewolf?" asked Peabody.

"I'm not implying it, I'm saying it. Yeah, he's a werewolf. Howling at the moon and everything" Penny said.

"But what can we do to reverse him back to his original body?" asked Peabody. Penny flipped through the pages of the book.

"I've already looked at that. There's no cure for lycanthropy, he's gonna have to learn to phase at will" Penny said. Peabody just looked down sadly at his hind paws and sighed, realizing there was no way out of this for Sherman, he was permanently a werewolf.

"Does it say how werewolves shift back?" asked Peabody.

"Yeah, they have to calm down visualize their human form and they just revert back" said Penny as she shut the book and placed it next to the sink on the kitchen counter.

"I'll go tuck Sherman into bed and we can discuss this further" said Peabody. Penny nodded and left the beagle to tend to his lycanthrope child.

After a while, Peabody got Sherman to put on his regular pajamas, but he had to rip a hole in the back of the pants to get Sherman's tail to fit through. Now Sherman was lying down on his bed and no blankets covered his body since his fur was keeping him warm enough.

"Mr. Peabody, I don't wanna be like this" Sherman whimpered. Peabody placed a paw on Sherman's shoulder and whispered.

"I'm sorry, Sherman, but there is no way out of this. You'll just have to adapt to it. But don't worry, Penny and I will help you" he assured his lycanthrope son. Sherman smiled and his eyes were drooping. Peabody smiled and began singing.

"Close your eyes, and have no fear.

The monster's gone, he's on the run

And your daddy's here.

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy" he sang softly. Sherman's eyes closed and he was in a peaceful slumber. Peabody then noticed all of Sherman's auburn fur retract to inside his body and his nails were back to normal, his teeth weren't sharp anymore, his tail disappeared, and his ears weren't pointed anymore.

"Goodnight, Sherman. My little wolf-man" he cooed softly and caressed the side of his face. He then walked out the room and shut the door softly.

**A/N: There you have it, Penny and Peabody have come to the realization that Sherman is indeed a werewolf! Penny tickled Sherman in his wolf form, and Peabody sung a passage of 'Beautiful Boy'. Wasn't the last part so sweet? More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	6. Central Park Hunt

** A/N: The reason I have for not updating yesterday was I was caught up playing 'South Park: The Stick of Truth' that I got on my birthday last Sunday. Anyways, Peabody has been told by Penny that the results of Sherman being like this is because he is a werewolf now, and there is no cure. Now Sherman has to learn how to shift to wolf form at will. This is where we left off, enjoy!**

Mr. Peabody, Penny, and Sherman were driving on their way to Central Park in the middle of the night. Until Sherman could control his Lycanthrope form, Peabody had called his school and told them he was sick and he'd be at home and Peabody would home school him until then, the heads of the school said it was okay and said 'Hope that Sherman feels better soon'.

"Here we are" Peabody said as he got out the cab with Sherman and Penny behind him. He paid the driver and took them into the park. They walked until they were underneath a large bridge with lights illuminating the ramps and some lanterns by the edges of the creek that was below the bridge itself.

"Mr. Peabody, could you please tell us what we're doing here?" Sherman asked.

"According to that book Penny showed me, you're going to be a werewolf for a long time. And we can't have you going out and walking around without your wolf form just popping up in public, people will start to get frightened and suspicious. That's why Penny and I are going to teach you how to transform at will" the beagle explained.

"Are you sure there's so way out of this?" Sherman whined, he didn't want to be a half-human half-wolf boy.

"Yes, I've read over the book several times last night. You are stuck being a Lycanthrope for a long time" Penny said sitting down on the grass. Sherman sighed and groaned.

"Alright, let's do this" Sherman said.

"But first, take off your shirt and your glasses. Your shirt tore off when you first shifted and your glasses make your wolf-vision blurry. So, when you transform, you might as well have no glasses or shirt on" Peabody requested.

"Might as well" Sherman said in a moan. He took his glasses off and tossed them to Penny. Sherman then took off his white T-shirt and tossed that to Penny too.

"And your socks and shoes" Peabody added. Sherman rolled his eyes and slid his shoes off and took his socks off.

"Okay, focus on your wolf form. You remember what you looked like when you first transformed, right?" asked Penny.

"Yeah" Sherman said.

"Focus entirely on that. Picture it in your head and then when the image starts to become a reality, you might start to struggle a bit. Don't struggle when you shift, you have to let your body do what it wants or else it'll really hurt" Penny advised. Sherman just nodded and closed his eyes. His fur was starting to come out and his nails became black and sharp, but the fur retracted back into his body and his nails went back to normal.

"It's okay, it was a good effort, but try again" Peabody encouraged after Sherman's failed transformation. Sherman just nodded slightly and closed his eyes again and this time the fur came out, nails became sharp and black, eyes went from brown to yellow, teeth turned to fangs, his toe-nails turned sharp and black too, his ears were pointed now, nose was a black wet dog nose, and his tail came out his shorts too.

"Nice, not bad for your first try" Peabody congratulated. Sherman turned behind him and looked into the reflective surface of the water to see his wolf form and then looked behind him to see his tail wagging slowly.

"Well whaddya know?" Sherman muttered to himself as he made his tail was slightly faster.

"Now, when you transform back..." Penny spoke up, but Sherman began growling and got on his hands and his vision began turning red.

"Sherman, are you even listening to her? Sherman?" Peabody asked. They turned to what werewolf Sherman was looking at to a coyote eating a rabbit's corpse by a tree.

"Oh no" Penny said.

"What? What's wrong?" the beagle asked the blonde girl.

"He's hungry, and he needs to hunt" Penny said. Sherman snarled at the coyote and it began whimpering and tried to run away, but Sherman began chasing it on all fours and caught up to the smaller creature quickly and pounced on him.

"SHERMAN!" the two shouted as Sherman dug into the coyote's flesh and ate it whole. Soon there was nothing left but bones with some tiny pieces of muscle tissue on the them.

"That was... disturbing. But I understand that wolves need to hunt when they're hungry" Peabody said as he held his paw out and Penny handed him a tissue. He then wiped Sherman's face clean of the coyote's blood from his meal.

"Sorry, Mr. Peabody" Sherman said guilty as he looked down at the grass and the coyote bones with dried blood and muscle tissue pieces on them

"It's nothing to be sorry about, you were successful on your first hunt" Peabody said in an uplifting tone. Sherman smiled and his tail began wagging.

"Now, as I was saying, when you transform back, focus on your human form" said Penny. Sherman nodded, got back up on his feet and transformed back quickly. Everything was back to normal.

"You may need these" said Penny as she handed Sherman his glasses, shirt, socks and shoes. He put them all back on and burped a bit. Peabody and Penny covered their noses.

"Keep your hunt to yourself" Penny said with her nose plugged.

"Sorry about that" Sherman said with a guilty smile.

"Let's get Penny back home and let's tuck you into bed" Peabody said. But Sherman got down on all fours and began looking up to the full moon in the sky and began howling. Only his howl didn't sound like his normal voice, it sounded like an actual wolf's howl.

"Is that normal?" Peabody asked Penny.

"All wolves howl at the moon at night. Nothing to worry about, perfectly normal" Penny said. Sherman howled at the moon for about a minute and a half now and then Peabody decided to walk up to Sherman and scratch him behind the ears.

"Okay, that's enough howling for one night for you. Let's get you to bed" Peabody said. Sherman smiled and his left foot began thumping on the ground as a sign to show he was enjoying this. Sherman then shook his head after realizing he was letting his wolf instincts take over for a minute and then got back up on his feet. The three of them left the park in silence.

**A/N: There you have it, Sherman killed a coyote for his first hunt and he succeeded in mastering his transformations. I decided to add the howling at the moon and scratching behind the ears part as humor in this whole thing. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
